Chapter 1. Enter the Omega
by Jolteon998
Summary: The P.S.F. Omega and her crew start their journey with their deadly cargo. And a new character for Sonic the hedgehog.
1. Enter The Omega

Enter The Omega  
  
"Journal Entry, I Jolteon have just been promoted to captain of the Starship Omega.  
It's first mission to transport the nefarious and deadly murderer of my people and the   
destroyer of half of pokemopolis, Mewtwo. He is to be transported to Delta A-1 where him   
and his masterball will be melted into 15 tons of pure diamond and ejected into the zone   
know as the empty galaxy. I am very glad to be taking this mission for finally I can get   
justice for the destruction of all Eevee's causing them all to become extinct, ecsept for   
me. We have five single manned fighters escorting us to Delta A-1. I'm expecting no trouble   
in this mission. End Journal Entry."   
  
"Captain on deck!" "Good morning Mike." "Morning Sir!" "Mike, calm down no need for  
that big intro." "Right sir". Mike a Vulpix that just came out of the pokemon space center.  
He is really energetic but also an extremely skilled pilot. He is a pilot who was best of   
his class and of the school's history. "Morning Julie." (Ahhh , Julie my right hand, woman.  
She is an articuno she and I have served together on yellow squadron, the best of the best   
in smf's.) "Morning Captain, Slept well?" "Like a baby". BEEEEEP! "This is engine room   
calling bridge". "Captain speaking what's the matter?" "Oh Nothing, just wanted you to know  
we are ready to leave Starstation". "Thank you David". David the best engineer and best   
friend a pokemon could ask for. He is part of the Gengar race. His skilled talents saved   
his last ship for being destroyed by a feed back pulse in the power chamber. "Well what   
about tatics Kyle are you ready?". Kyle a strong and reliable friend. He is one of the   
machoke family he-unbelievable as it may seem-stopped a mutiny on the Starship Alpha.   
"Tactics are ready sir". "Well..all decks report in". "All decks reported in Sir". "All   
decks report ready". "Thank you Jacob". Jacob my Communications officer. He is a member of  
the famous Alakazam. He has invented a superior communication device that replaced our old  
system of radio instead he has developed visual communications long range and short range.  
"Well then let's go!" "Mike, take us to Delta A-1". "Yes, Sir!"   
  
(Five hours later)"Captain!" "Yes, what is it Jacob?" "I'm detecting some strange   
anomaly about One thousand Eight hundred and forty-two kilometers directly in front of us".  
"Mike slow down to one fourth Nuetronium speed". "Affirmative Sir". "SIR! A MASSIVE POWER  
FLUCTUATION IS EMANATING FROM THE ANOMALY!!" "KYLE!, MAXIMUM POWER TO THE SHIELDS!, BRACE   
FOR IMPACT!" KAPISHOWWWW!!!   
  
  
"DAMAGE REPORT JULIE!" "None sir!". "(SIGH) safe!". " NOT REALLY SIR! THE ANOMALY  
HAS NOW BECOME A FORCE FIVE BLACK WORMHOLE!". "WHAT!". "MIKE!, GET US OUT OF HERE MAXIMUM   
SAILON SPEED!" "NOTHING SIR! THE GRAVITY IS TOO STRONG WE CAN'T BREAK FREE!" "WE'RE BEING  
PULLED IN!!!". BEEEEP! "ENGINE ROOM HERE! WE CAN'T HOLD THIS SPEED MUCH LONGER! WE'LL   
LITERALLY TEAR THE SHIP APART!". "UNDERSTOOD DAVID!". "MIKE FULL ENGINE SHUT DOWN, ALL   
DECKS PREPARE FOR WORMHOLE ENTRY!". "Wormhole threshold in; three.......TWO.......ONE!".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ughn!, Mike, Julie, Jacob, Kyle wake up". "I'm up sir!". "Good, Mike I want you to  
find out where we are and how long we were out". "So am I" "All right Jacob I want a full  
report, damage and crew!" BEEEEP! "Engine room this is the bridge, is somebody awake down   
there?". "Sir, David here". "Good, now David, I want to know how much power we have and what  
.......". "Sir! PA system has just gone down". "Darn!". "Julie take a med. team and search   
the ship for injuries and report any damage". "Yes sir". "Kyle?". "I'm awake sir". "Good,   
what are out shields and weapons status?". "Shields and weapons are.....normal, Sir"  
  
Later in the meeting lounge. "Well, let's hear the positive reports". "Well ; we   
have no casualties nor minor injuries, shields and weapons are fully functional, no damage   
to the outer surface of the ship, power core is fine and the P.A. System is back online".  
"Good, And the Negative report?" "Well; (sigh!) where to begin?; As usual of going through   
a wormhole of that size the scanners are ofline due to an negative ion build up on the   
outer rim of the ship which will go away shortly, the five fighters managed to get away so   
we are all alone, our power supply is abundant but there isn't nearly enough power to get   
us back to even a close galaxy of our own, for we are exactly eight billion light years   
away from home.". "So I suggest we go find a nice place to land and spend the rest of our   
lives there". "Well have you found one?". "Well, actually yes we have, it isn't a very   
distant planet called Mobius which is an inhabited planet, so we can't land there so we   
will go to the moon that is orbiting around Mobius it isn't inhabited but can support life".  
"(sigh!) Well let's set a course for this moon". "Our New Home".   
TO BE CONTIUED.....  
  
Trust me this fanfic is my first so the rest are MUCH MUCH better so read on.   
If you could put a few minutes aside out of your busy schedule would you please review this  
and all my others. (not neccessarily at this time though ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ambush!

  
Ambush!  
  
  
"Personal Log- The crew and I are sad due to the fact that we can no longer go back   
to Pokemopolis". "But on the bright side it won't be long before we reach the moon of Mobius.  
All the ships systems are working perfectly so I belive it should be a pretty good day". "End  
Personal log"  
  
"Captain on Deck!" shouted Mike as usual. "Thank you Mike" Jolteon said in an   
annoyed tone. "Well Julie what's your report?". "Nothing much, we have come to a nebula   
that is blocking our way to the moon". "So we wanted to know if we should proceed through   
the nebula and cut our time to get to that moon in half or go the long way". "Scan the   
nebula Jacob" commanded Jolteon. Jacob replies "already have sir". "From the short amout of  
area sesors were able to penitrate we determined that the weapons and sensors will not work  
in there". "Also it is relitivly safe but the gravity is strong". "From out here full   
nuetronium power is normal, but in there it is decreased by half". "Well it's a shortcut   
anyway" stated Jolteon. "Mike, take us through the nebula". "Aye, Sir!" yelled Mike". The   
Omega easily penitrated the outer surface of the nebula. "Jacob?!" Jolteon asked. "Magnify  
grid 3-8-6". "Aye Captian".   
  
"Are those.....SHIPS?!!!" Jolteon asked. "Yes, they are sir" "Unknown species though"Jacob   
Replied. "Can we radio them?"asked Julie. "No, Sir". "Sir..,the ships are speeding up!"   
stated Mike. "What?!" Jolteon asked. "RAISE SHIELDS!!". Two blasts from the ships smashed  
on the ship's shields. BEEEEP!! "This is the bridge" Said Jolteon. "Engine room I need  
ALOT MORE SPEED!!!!". "Already figured that out captain". "What?" inquired Jolteon. "I'll  
need to create a atmospheric shield around the engines but I'll need to take most of the  
power from shields to create it". "Okay!, do it!!!" commanded Jolteon. "I can give you   
full nuetronium speed at normal paramiters". The ship dashed off through the nebula fired   
upon constantly by the other ships.  
  
"Almost there!!" yelled Mike. Soon after they finnaly made it to the other end.   
"We're out!!" screamed Mike through the explosions. "Weapons are......ONLINE!!" yelled Kyle.  
"Mike! Turn us around NOW!!!" bellowed Jolteon. "Aye, Sir!". "Wepons locked on target,   
SIR!" stated Kyle. "FIRE!!!" said Jolteon angrily. A blast from the protonic cannons   
blasted through the shields of the ships destroying them instantly. "All to easy" said   
Jolteon in a pleased tone. "Let's lick our wounds and get back on course". "Mike set a   
course back to that moon again" Jolteon said. "Yes sir!".  
  
Well the Omega ever get to their destination in one piece read the next installment of   
Jolteon Chronicles.  
  



	3. MAYDAY!!!

  
  
Mayday!  
  
  
"Well lets get underway". "Mike to the moon of mobius. Mike, sailon power level   
two.......Engage" . Outside, the ship blasted away in a brilliant flash of light as the   
Omega headed for the moon by mobius.   
  
Two hours later. "Moon dead ahead sir!" Mike spoke in a relieved voice. "Good..."   
Jolteon replied happily. Just then the emergency speakers came on "WARNING! WARNING! POWER   
CORE OVERLOAD!!!!" Then the p.a. came on "Engine room calling bridge!" . "This is the   
captain, what is going on down there?" Jolteon spoke in an anxious voice. "Well I think the   
damage we sustained from the battle in the nebula on the shields must have caused feedback   
to the core. I suggest we release the power core" . "Do IT!" Jolteon ecsclaimed. "MIKE! ,   
RAISE ALL SHIELDS NOW!!!". A few seconds after the shields went up the core exploded   
sending the ship hurdling toward the planet Mobius. The P.A. system comes on and Jolteon   
yells into it "All pokemon ABANDON SHIP! REPEAT ABANDON SHIP! get to your EMERGENCY ESCAPE   
POKEBALLS!".  
As all the pokemon raced toward their pokeballs Jolteon turns back saying "I forgot Mewtwo's  
Masterball!". "I'll be right back".   
  
Meanwhile on Mobius, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine gathered in the  
computer room as Rotor showed them how the new system he installed can now tap into   
Robonik's satellites. Just as he switched it on... ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!. Rotor esclaimes in   
amassment "OH NO!, an extremely large object is about to enter Mobius's atmosphere!". Sally   
says in fear "where is it going to land?". "Give the computer a minute!" Rotor replies.   
"I've got it!"Rotor yells. "It'ill hit the outskirts of Robotropolis!". Sonic says in   
happiness "Let's hope that Robutnik is at that spot now!". Sally replies in anger "what   
about all those innocent Mobians who are at that part of Robotropolis, Sonic?". Rotor   
yells " what are those small pieces coming out of the ship?"  
  
Back in space all the Emergency escape pokeballs and Emergency provision pokeballs   
were released except for Jolteon's or so we think. "Ah! Got it!" . "Now to get out of here!   
while I still can". "Computer open E.E.P so I can get out of here". The computer replies  
"EMERGENCY ESCAPE POKEBALL HAS ALREADY BEEN RELEASED" "Oh no!" yells Jolteon. "Computer!,   
are there anymore E.E.P.'s left on the ship?". The computer replies "All E.E.P.'s have been   
released". "Great now what do I do?" Jolteon asks. The computer comes on again "WARNING!   
THIS SHIP WILL ENTER THE ATMOSPHERE OF THE PLANET IN APPROXIMATELY 3 MINUTES!". Jolteon   
yells "Computer!, Are the engines functional?". "No" the computer replies. "Well, are the   
manuvering thrusters working?". "Yes". "Good, now all I need is a strong power source".   
Jolteon turns to one of the survival belts that was left and says "hey I got it, I'll use   
one of these belts super crystal to power the ship and take the other for myself".   
"Computer!, open bridge power cell adapter!". "Affirmative!". Out opens a hole and Jolteon   
places the crystal inside and the hole closes. "Now computer use the power of the crystal   
to turn on the exterior shields and atmospheric shields then state the power read-out".   
"The power to the shields is 68% and atmospheric shields are at maximum". "Darn, Not enough   
for a crash landing" "Computer divert all power to shields except life-support atmospheric   
shields, shields and manuvering thrusters"."Affermative". The ship was then engulfed in   
darkness. "There, all shields are at 100%". "Well here we go! Time to ROCK AND ROLL!!!".  
  
(Back on Mobius) "IT'S A SHIP! And it has entered our atmosphere" "it will collide   
with Robotropolis in approximately......one minute!"  
  
(Back on the Omega) "I hope these thrusters work cause I really don't want to hit   
those buildings!".  
  
(Back on Mobius) "Here it comes" "IMPACT IN 5.....4!......3!!......2!!..HEY! THE SHIP  
IS PULLING UP!". "WHAT?!" cries Sally. "there is someone on that thing!" Rotor states.   
"Unfortunately the ship is still going down but it will not hit Robotropolis". "thank zee   
heaveans" Cries Antoine. "Impact in 4.....3......2.....1!....   
KRBLAM!   
  
Did Jolteon survie the crash? Read about it next time on the next   
installation of the Jolteon Chronicles!  
  



	4. Robotnik's Newest Henchman

Robotnik's Newest Henchman  
  
"Well what happened to the ship?"Sally asked. "Well" Rotor said "It hit the land outside Robotropolis so no one was hurt, thankfully". "The ship itself is permanently down by the damage it took, so we don't have to worry about robotnik getting himself into outerspace again". "HEY!" Sonic yelled "what about the person who was in the ship?". "Oui!"yelled Antoine "What about zee perrrson in zee ship?". "Well..." Rotor began. "unfortunately Robotnik has got to the ship first so we have to assume the worst".  
  
"Well!" Robotnik yelled. "Don't STAND there get that ship opened!!!". "Yes,Sir!" a swatbot said. PSSOWWWW!! KAPOOOOWWW!!!!! With the blast, a hole opened up on the side of the ship. Robotnik and five swatbots stepped in. Wandering around for a while the come upon the bridge of the ship. "Open it!" commanded Robotnik. Two swatbots grabbed hold of the sides of the doors and ripped them off. A blast of sparks flew from the ceiling as Robotnik covered his face from them. "Helloooo!" Robotnik said cheerfully.   
  
A few minutes later after they left the ship. Robotnik threw some water on the dog he found. "Wake up!!" he yelled. "Ughhhhn" moaned Jolteon as he shook his head. "What's going on?" he asked. "Well..." Began Robotnik. "Your ship nearly crashed into my city and you crushed one of my expensive motion sensors and nearly destroyed my summer house!!". "Oh, sorry" Replied Jolteon. "Well my ship is out of commission permanently so I won't be going anywhere so is there anything I can do to repay for the damage?". "Hmmm...." thought Robotnik "Can you fight?". "Sure!" Jolteon stated. "Well prove it". "Swatbot number eight one two get over here". "Here is your sparing partner". "Go to it!". Jolteon sighed as he extended his hand and fired a blast of electricity towards the swatbot frying it's circuitry and causing it to overload. He then turned back to Robotnik who was in complete astonishment. Then Robotnik said "You can DEFINITELY help!". "You see..." Robotnik started. "All is not well here on Mobius. There is an ongoing war between me and a large amount of radicals who call themselves "Freedom Fighters!" But all they do is destroy my cities and spread fear around Mobius.They spread most of the fear with the dreaded Robotisiser. It erases any trace of individuality and the person's former self. Robotropolis used to be a beautiful place with trees and gardens but because of the Radicals it looks like this. I have to raise high taxes to pay for defense against these Radicals. My people have no food to eat due to them diverting my provision transports." "That's TERRIBLE!!" yelled Jolteon. "Yes it is". "Now first things first what is your name and will you help me?" asked Robotnik. "Jolteon, and Yes, yes I will!".   
  
  
Will Robotnik finally win over the Freedom Fighters with Jolteon's help? Read all about it in the next installment of Jolteon Chronicles.  
  



	5. The Meeting

  
The Meeting  
  
"Well when are we going to save this new guy from RoBUTnik?" questioned Sonic. "Hold on Sonic!" Sally said agitatedly. "Were just putting the final touches on the plan to get him out of there". "How did you know he is a he?" inquired Sonic. "Simple..."began Sally "We got a picture of him from one of our hidden camera's". "He's a yellow and white dog with metal boots on 5"7 with white fur around his neck". "So now that you know what he looks like we can go over the plan once more to get it right". Sally Began "Bunnie, Tails and Antoine will create a large distraction to keep the Swatbots busy. I and Rotor will get to the main power supply and jam it to kill the lights. Sonic, you with the aid of these night vision goggles will find this guy (she points to his picture) and get him out of there". "Everybody got it?!". "YEAH!!" said the group.  
  
  
About ten minutes later the group assembled in an old building in Robotropolis. "Here's you goggles Sonic..." Sally said anxiously. "Way past cool!" Sonic replied. "Your bombs and detonators for you three". "Ready? (the group nods) then let's go!". Just after they all turn around they see a shadowy figure standing at the door(the group takes fighting positions).  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tails. The shadowy figure replies (as he steps into the light)"My name is, Jolteon". Sonic says happily "Hey its that Dog guy we came to save!". "Looks like he doesn't need saving to me ,sugapie" stated Bunnie. "No I don't need saving...." Said Jolteon. "But YOU WILL!!". After which a large blast of light flew throughout the city. As Jolteon walks out he is shocked to see all of them escaped his attack. "You really are a fast bunch, pity to see that I will have to destroy such beauty speed and intelligence". "You won't be destroying ANYTHING!!" Sonic fired back as he charged Jolteon. "Agility!!" Yelled Jolteon as he dogged the attack with lighting quick reflexes. Sonic turns around and snickers "You are no match for the fastest thing on the ground". "Really I thought you were a bit slow?" Replied Jolteon. Sonic charges him and Jolteon dissappears and Sonic turns to see Jolteon running right beside him on all fours and trying to ram him but missed. "Now you will all surrender to Robotnik or I will be forced to destroy you all!". "Fat Chance BUB!" yelled Sonic. "You asked for it then...said Jolteon THUNDER!!!!!!". Just then a huge bolt of lightning flew out of Jolteon. The group just barely makes it out of the way alive. "Sonic..." Sally said "he's to strong, we have to get out of here while we still can". "I don't like to run away from a fight" said Sonic "But then again, I don't want anyone to get hurt". So Antoine grabbed hold of Tails's hands Rotor grab hold of Bunnie's arm's and Sonic picked up Sally. Jolteon watched as he let them leave as he snickered to himself.   
  
(Later at Robotniks main chamber)  
  
"YOU WHAT??!!!!!". "I'm sorry Robotnik they had no idea what they were up against so it wasn't a fair fight and I let them get away" Jolteon stated. "BUT I WANT THEM CAPTURED!!!!!!!!!" Robotnik bellowed in an enraged tone. "Now they know what there up against and next time I will capture them" Jolteon replied. "YOU BETTER, FOR YOUR SAKE YOU BETTER!!"   
  
Now that the Freedom Fighters know what they are up against is there anyway to stop Jolteon and Robotnik?  
All revealed in the next installment of Jolteon Chronicles.  
  



	6. Trouble

  
Trouble  
  
"That Jolteon guy is REALLY strong" Tails said. "He only beat me because of his power to control lightning" Sonic mumbled. "It's not important why we lost! It's important on how we are going to win" Sally stated. "If we don't think up a way we can defeat him, Jolteon and Robotnik can take over Mobius". "Hey don't fret people I've figured out a way to defeat that four legged power plant!" Rotor stated. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "This is my invention called the electrostring". "This string doesn't conduct electricity but is extremely sticky on the plus side it is also transparent". "So..." Sonic began "We get Jolteon stuck to the string and then what?". "Then the string catches Jolteon and falls from the two buldings that string it up like a spider web. The attachments to the building fall off easily and act as the perfect net" Rotor said confidently. "Pretty good Rotor" said Sally. "I think this could work" said Sonic. "Yeah let's do it!" yelled Bunnie.   
  
"Jolteon!!!" bellowed Robotnik. "Not to long after he screamed Jolteon rushed in. "Yes Robotnik?". "Now is the time you can redeem yourself" said Robotnik angrily. "There" (pointing at a screen) "are those radicals, now go and bring them here!". "Consider it done" said Jolteon as he dashed off.   
  
  
A few minutes later after they put up the web. "Okay Sonic when I give the signal you run towards the web bringing Jolteon along with you, got it?" asked Sally. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. You guys just be ready with that net!" replied Sonic impatiently. Then he ran off to find Jolteon.  
  
"Sweeper ON!" commanded Jolteon. "Sweeper scan for any rapidly moving objects". BLEEP...BLEEP BLEEP....BLEEP! "Ah there's Sonic now"said Jolteon happily. Sonic just then turned around to see Jolteon speeding strait towards him! "Better get going!" he thought as Jolteon was getting closer. As Sonic was running toward the web just as they planned, Jolteon was following him. "Just a few minutes more my yellow headed friend and you are fly caught in our net" Sonic thought to himself.   
  
"HERE THEY COME!!!". "EVERYONE GET READY!!!" Sally yelled to everyone. Sonic dashed toward the Web with Jolteon in hot pursuit. As Sonic stopped just infront of the web Jolteon's sweeper picks up the web and Jolteon comes to a halt right behind Sally. As Sally starts to run away she trips over a stone. "SALLY!!" screamed Sonic. Sally turned around to get up and when she opened her eyes she came face to face with a gun and Jolteon was holding the trigger.   
  
"Gotcha!" Jolteon said in a sly tone. As the team watched in fear of what might happen to Sally. Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse Robotnik and a squadron of swatbots show up.  
  
Is this the end for Sally and the Freedom Fighters? Read the next installment of Jolteon Chronicles to find out.  
  



	7. Realization.

  
  
Realization  
  
Last time we left our hero's were in serious trouble. Their attempt to capture Jolteon failed due to Jolteon's sweeper he detected the web and turned to avoid it. His turn caused him to stop right behind princess Sally! Sally turned to get away but tripped over a stone as she turned. She closed her eyes, when she hit the ground and when she opened them she saw the end of a gun pointed at her head and Jolteon holding the trigger! Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse Robotnik shows up with a large squadron of swatbots.   
  
Robotnik started to laugh happily as he saw that he has won! "FINALLY!! VICTORY IS MINE!" Robotnik yelled out in joy. "Not yet it isn't!" Sonic shouted in protest. "Well hedgehog! How are you going to stop me?" Robotnik asked. "If you move, all Jolteon has to do is pull the trigger and your leader is gone". "If you try to attack him my swatbots will finish off your friends". "All and all Hedgehog I have WON!". "Yes .." said Jolteon "now Robotropolis can become the beautiful city it once was". "What?!" Sonic asked. "Since when was Robotropolis ever a beautiful place?". Jolteon said "It used to be a place with trees and plants growing everywhere with lots of music". "Boy have you got things backwards" Sonic said. "Robotropolis was never a beautiful place it was Mobotropolis that was a great place" Sally told Jolteon. "You are in no position to lie to me Squirrel!". Sally yelled "I am no squirrel I am the daughter of the rightful king of Mobotroplis. Mobotropolis used to be a beautiful place until Robotnik started to take over". "If you are the "Princess" of this city than why do you Roboticize your people?" Jolteon asked. "WE!! ROBOTICIZE THESE PEOPLE!, ROBOTNIK IS THE ONE WHO ROBOTICIZES THESE PEOPLE!" yelled Sonic. "Haven't you noticed why everything is metallic and he has so many robots?" asked Rotor. "I thought the metal buildings were for defense and the robots are the ones that Robotnik rescued." He turned toward Sally with an enraged look on his face. Sally shut her eyes in fear of him pulling the trigger. But, nothing happened. Sally opened her eyes not to see a gun but a hand. Sally took his hand as Jolteon pulled her up. Then Jolteon turned towards Robotnik and said "You used me to do your dirtywork but what really gets me angry is that you lied to me, and for that I am now defecting to the Freedom Fighters". "You must be defected if you think I will let you leave! Swatbots! Ready!". Jolteon pulled out what appeared to be a remote control. He then said "Stop Robotnik!, for I have placed a remote explosive to the ship you are sitting in!". "All I have to do is push this button and you go up in smoke!". "I will spare your life you let us go unharmed, Do we have a deal?". "Swatbots..." he said fearfully "disengage". "Thank you Robotnik" Jolteon said.   
  
While they were walking back to base Sonic said "I bet this guy isn't really on our side he is just getting us to bring him back to our base!". "Let me ask you a question Sonic." Jolteon said. "Why did we need to find your base? It was all over!, we had you, your leader and your best people, why do we need the base?, kill the leaders and the followers aren't far behind". "Well if you really are a freedom fighter prove it, blow Robotnik to pieces!" Sonic shouted. "Fine I will!" Jolteon pulled out the remote and pointed it at Sonic and pressed the button. A light came out of the remote. "I can't blow up Robotnik because this is a flashlight". All of the Freedom fighters laughed. "Your telling us that there was no bomb?" asked tails. "Nope". Everyone laughed as they walked back to the base. Everyone, except Sonic.   
  
Well the threat is over as Jolteon is now on the Freedom Fighters side.   
  
  
Or is he.....  
  



	8. Final Wrap-up

  
Final Wrap-up  
  
"Hey everybody!" Jolteon yelled. "We're not out of the woods yet!". "What do you   
mean?" asked Sally. "My ship has strong weapons and heavy shields and if Robotnik gets his   
hands on it there will be no way to stop him". "But I thought that Zee ship was too damaged  
to use zem?" asked Antoine. "Well it is" replied Jolteon. "Well there is no problem there  
since they don't work" Sonic said angrily. "It's not the original shields and weapons he   
needs but the design and blue prints" Jolteon stated. "But we have one thing on our side!  
" Jolteon said happily. "What?" Tails asked. "The night after I crashed I placed a heavy   
security lock on the ships computer. It won't keep Robotnik out forever so we have to stop   
him before he breaks the lock". "Well what do you suggest we do? Robotnik will make this   
his top priority so he'll have thousands of guards!" Sonic stated. "Well, Bunnie, you and  
tails will have to create a distraction so that the swatbots inside the ship will come   
out. Sally Antoine Rotar and I will go in and set off the self- destruct" Jolteon replied.   
"Sounds like a trap to me!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic! We don't have time to argue every second  
we waste Robotnik gets closer to cracking the ships computer" Sally said hoping to stop   
the two from fighting. "So what do you suggest we do for the distraction?!" Sonic said   
mockingly. "Well.." Jolteon started. "I'll answer that one" Rotar interrupted. "Jolteon and   
I have already started working on this mission. We have made some hand grenades for you to   
throw near the ship in order to flush out the bots. Then it's just a matter of running   
slowly to make sure you get allot of bots out of that ship". "When do we strike?" asked   
Bunnie. "In about thirty minutes" Jolteon said.   
  
Meanwhile.... "How long until you get those plans?" asked Robotnik. "It will take  
time" replied the bot. " Well hurry up!" Robotnik commanded. "I need those plans! Do you   
kno...." KABOOOM!!! "What was that?!" Robotnik asked surprised. "Sir we are under attack!"   
A swatbot stated. "ALL SWATBOTS GET OUT THERE AND DEFEND THIS SHIP! INFACT I'M GOING OUT   
THERE TO MAKE SURE WE STOP THEM! Meanwhile YOU keep working on the computer!" Robotnik said  
as he was leaving. "Yes sir!" The Robot said.   
  
As the distraction was working, in the back of the ship a small hole was welded open  
as the others went in to take out the ship. "Sally you and Antoine go that way and turn   
left and you'll be at the engine room. Rotar and I will go to the Bridge. When you get   
there wait for a warning about the self-destruct and when you see a large flashing RED   
button press it then get out through the air vents. Got it?" Jolteon asked. "Yep!" Sally   
Replied. "Good luck" Jolteon said. "You to" Sally Replied.   
  
(On the bridge) "Goal accomplished computer core active" The bot said happily. All   
of a sudden a blast of lighting came up from behind and fried the bot. While he was   
accessing the self-destruct sequence, Jolteon happily said "Thanks saves me the trouble of   
doing it". "Computer!" Jolteon shouted. "Beep Beep" the computer sounded. "Activate   
self-destruct 15 minutes stealth mode, password Jolteon omega blast754" Jolteon told the   
computer. "Fifteen minute stealth Countdown will be initiated when engine button is pressed  
in 10 seconds" The computer replied. In the engine room. "Ah there's the button!" Sally   
stated. She pressed the button and the computer came on and said "Self-destruct active! 15   
minutes till' detonation". BOOM! BOOM! The sounds emanated from the door. Sally and   
Antoine held each other in horror. "I have to call Jolteon!" Sally said in fear. "Jolteon!   
Come in Jolteon!". "This is Jolteon. Sally, time to go". "Can't, We have swatbots knocking   
at our door!" Sally replied. "I'll be there in a minute" Jolteon said reassuringly. "Rotar   
continue on to the rendezvous point. I'll get Sally and Antoine". "All right" Replied Rotar.   
  
At the rendezvous point. "Rotar! where are the others?" Asked Tails. "Still in   
there" Replied Rotar. " and the self-destruct will go off in thirty seconds". "I knew it   
was a trap!" Sonic said angrily. "Hey! everyone" Sally shouted. "Thank goodness you guys all  
right!" Bunnie said relieved. KABOOOOOOM!!!!! The Omega went up in a humongus blast. "The   
ship went before she even finshed it's first mission (sigh)" Jolteon sadly said to the   
burning rubble."So I guess your trap failed huh?!" Sonic said to Jolteon angrily. "WHAT!   
TRAP!" Jolteon replied also angry. "Sonic stop it!" Sally said. "If it weren't for Jolteon   
we would have gone up in the ship as well" Sally shouted. "Swatbots were knocking at the   
engine room door and Jolteon risked his own neck to destroy the Swatbots and get me and   
Antoine out of there!". "Really?" asked Sonic. Sally nodded her head. "I guess I can learn   
to trust you" Sonic said unsured if Jolteon was on his side. "No prob" Jolteon replied as   
the shook hands.  
  
  
Sonic and Jolteon are now friends and Robotnik has once again been defeated. This looks like  
the begging of a beautiful friendship. Wait to see what happens next to our heroes in the   
next Sonic the Hedghog.  
  



	9. The Love Story Begins.

  
The love story begins  
  
"Good morning sir" the head of troops says. "Morning" Jolteon replies. "Well time to show you our best" The captain tells Jolteon. All of the cat troops are lined up strait. "Well these troops look well train..." Jolteon stops. "Yes they are well trained I guess you can say its the..... Sir?" He asks. He turns around to see Jolteon and one of his troops staring at eachother.  
  
"H-H-Hello" Jolteon stutters. "Hi" the female cat replies. She was black with white belly fur; She was wearing a brown barrette and a brown vest with brown boots, she was also wearing a red scarf and a plastic visor. She was about 5"5 with a long and bushy black tail. Jolteon was yellow with White fur on his neck and the top of his torso; he was 5"7 with medium sised sharp ears on his head with night black eyes, he was wearing metalic grey boots on his feet. On his chest he was wearing an ensignia from his united pokemon galaxy also a belt with many pouches used to hold various tools and of course his Pulse gun. On his head he was wearing his Sweeper; it was a red light as the visor and two small boxes positioned on his temples. He was wearing a clip holding an amount of coloured circles on his right shoulder area.   
  
"W-w-whats your name?" Jolteon barely managed to ask. "Hershey" she replied. "So Hershey, Are you available to join me for dinner tonight?" Jolteon asked Hershey. "Well sir it is up to you. Afterall you are in charge of this squadron" Hershey replied. "Oh..." Jolteon said disappointed. "No-no-no I want to go it's just you give the orders if I will be busy tonight" she said. "Oh well thank you, so when should I pick you up?" Jolteon asked all blushed. "How about Eight-o'clock?" Hershey also asked blushed. "Fine then eight it is, see you then" Jolteon said. Then he turned around and ran back to the captain of the troops still looking at Hershey. "Well,..." the captain began. "Shutup!, or you'll have 3 megavolts surging through your body!" Jolteon angrily said. "SIR!" The captain said smirking.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Jolteon knocked on Hershey's door. Hershey opened the door in a long red dress reaching from her shoulders to her feet. "You look positively stunning" Jolteon said catching his jaw. "So do you" Hershey replied. Jolteon was in a tuxedo which made him look more dignified than anyone she had ever seen. "Shall we go?" Jolteon asked. "Let's" Hershey said as they walked out of the house with their arms linked. All through the meal Jolteon and Hershey never took their eyes off each other.   
  
After dinner Jolteon asked Hershey a question "Would you like to go see a beautiful place of scenery while your food sits?". "I'd love to" Hershey said back. "Hop on my back and you'll be there in no time." Jolteon told her. Within minutes Jolteon and Hershey were standing on a Cliffside overlooking the forest in which the moon shone over a lake in the forest which made it glow. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" She told Jolteon. "But nowhere near as beautiful as you Hershey." Jolteon told her. With that the two locked lips and kissed passionately.  
  
Well it appears Hershey and Jolteon are getting along even better than Sonic and Sally. It shouldn't be long before we hear wedding bells.  
  



	10. Mecha Madness

MechaMadness  
  
Outside from Robotropolis Sonic and Sally are running away at an incredible speed while being fired upon by a team of Swatbots and a cruiser. "Sonic I told you not to run or you might hit a laser trip but no you just ran up ahead" Sally said angrily to Sonic. "I said I was sorry. Signal Base that were almost home" Sonic said to Sally. A blast from the Cruiser hit the ground ahead of Sonic causing Sally and Sonic fall to the ground (Sonic much harder). Sally gets up and picks up Sonic "Sonic let's go we gotta get out of here!". "Ahhhh!" Sonic yelled as he tried to pick up Sally. "My leg, I think it's BROKEN!" Sonic shouted in pain. Sally placed one arm under Sonic's arm on the side that was broken and began to run to the Knothole. Sally Shouted into the walkie-talkie "This is Sally COME IN BASE!!". "This is base come in Sally". "A blast hit infront of us and Sonic hit it and his leg is broken!!" Sally reported. Rotar turned to tell Jolteon to go get Sally & Sonic but had already left. Rotar got back on the radio and told Sally, "Sally, Don't worry Jolteon has just left he'll be there in a minute". " No he won't" Sally said. "What?!" Rotar said into the radio. "He's already here!" Sally exclaimed as Jolteon ran out of the forest at a blinding speed. As he Bolted out of the forest he screamed. "Belt blasters on!" out came two cannons from his belt and his sweeper was activated. "Time to rock and ROLL!!!" Jolteon exclaimed as he engaged the Swatbots. He called to Sally on his communicator "I'll keep the bots busy, you and Sonic get out of here!". "COPY THAT!" Sally said back as she made a mad dash back to the forest. Jolteon made many hit and run attacks as he flew past the Swatbots. Wave after wave of swatbots were destroyed. Until Sally called back to Jolteon "we're in!". "Alright! Time to take out these bots." with that Jolteon gathered energy and relased a powerful attack. "THUNDERBOLT!!!" a blast of electricity vaporized all of the remaining swatbots. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was the cruiser. It was hiding in the clouds. It emerged after the fighting targeted Jolteon and fired. Jolteon herd the sound and turned to see where it came from. Just as he did the blast hit him right in the right side under his right arm. Sally watched in horror as Jolteon fell to the ground. "Jolteon NO!!!" She screamed. "Sally what's happening?" Rotar called over the walkie talkie. "JOLTEON IS DOWN REPEAT JOLTEON IS DOWN!" She shouted back into the radio. As she was talking the cruiser came down and picked him up and brought him back to Robotropolis.   
  
(Back at the knothole) "WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET HIM!" Hershey exclaimed. "We can't it's moving to fast and we have no way to get him out of that ship" Sally told her. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to expect the worst" Sally told her as Hershey started to cry.  
  
Later in Robotropolis"Hahahaha!" Robotnik chuckled. "Shall we put him in the robotic gas chamber?" Snivley asked. "No!" Robotnik told him. "His magnetic field is to strong and the gas won't do anything to him, we'll have to revert back to the old ways" Robotnik said. "Put him in the Laser Roboticicer!" Robotnik shouted. Slowly the walls lifted as the injured Jolteonis enclosed into the Roboticicer. "INITIATE!" Robotnik shouted. "Yes sir!" Snivley said back. Lasers filled the room as the process was taking place. A few minutes later Snivley shouted "DONE!". As the walls of the Roboticicer lifed the Robotic form of Jolteon now stood in Jolteon's place. He was the same height yellow with a red visor as his eyes. His hands were silver coloured and had hand blasters on them. He now had a jets on his back. His feet and legs were the same colour as his arms but now his shoes were gold. "Hahaha! My old warrior is now my new metalic minion. Now GO! JOLTEON!! GO!, GET THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" Robotnik yelled to Jolteon. Jolteon blasted a hole through a wall and sped through it. He darted off toward the entrance of the hidden base of the freedom fighters.   
  
This looks like the end for the freedom fighters. Will Jolteon destroy the Freedom Fighter base? Read the next exciting chapter to MechaMadness on the next Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  



	11. Mecha Madness

  
MechaMadness  
Part 2  
  
In the freedom fighters hospital Sonic is being checked up on by Dr. Quack. "Well the good news is that, Sonic, your leg isn't broken it's just dislocated. All we need to do is to just pop it back into place. It's as easy as that" Dr. Quack stated. "Well let's get it over with" Sonic cautiously said. Rotar and Dr. Quack. grabbed both ends of the towel and wrapped it around Sonic leg and leg area. Then they pulled as hard as they could. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic screamed as his leg snapped back into place. "Their now you can easily walk again" Dr. Quack said happily. Sonic whispered to Sally "I don't know what was so easy about that".  
  
Meanwhile MechaJolteon started to enter the area around the mobian forest as Robotnik was tracking him. "We have a metal object incoming at a fast speed!" Rotar yelled as his perimeter tracking system went crazy. "It's Jolteon!" Said Hershey in a worried tone. "Rotar!, activate the jamming system!" Sally commanded. "You got it!" Rotar replied as he turned the machine on.   
  
At the main tower of Robotropolis Snivley and Robotnik were chuckling as MechaJolteon grew nearer to leading Robotnik to their secret hidden base. "He's almost there, I can taste it!" Robotnik said extremely happy. Then all of a sudden the screen just turns to static. "What!! NO!!!, NO!!! I was SO close!" Robotnik shouted bashing his console. "But the good news is we can still communicate with him" Snivley said reassuringly. "Well ask him where he is!" Robotnik fired back.  
  
Meanwhile back at The Knothole Village. "Come in Jolteon repeat come in!" MechaJolteon's communicator blared. "This is MechaJolteon" He replied. "Give your position" Snively said to Zapdos. "I am located at UGHN!!" MechaJolteon said as his radio was shot by Bunnie's arm cannons. "I can't let ya'll spread'n that round!" She said to MechaJolteon. "Engaged, Returning Fire!"As MechaJolteon blasted Bunnie with his arm cannons. Luckily she landed into Rotars arms. MechaJolteon then went on to destroy the village. "We have to stop him!" Sally shouted. "But how? No Mobian alone can stop Jolteon now!" Sonic replied. "Hey! I have an idea" Sally shouted. "Rotar!, do you still have that old Roboticizer we stole from Robotnik?" Sally asked. "Yes I think we do" Rotar replied. "I'll go get it" Rotar ran of to get it. "Sonic!" Sally shouted. "Yeah!" Sonic replied. "Have you ever wanted to beat up Jolteon?" Sally calmy asked. "Of course" Sonic replied quickly. At that moment Rotar came back with the Roboticizer. "Hop in and have it out with Jolteon" Sally said to him. Sonic hesitatedly jumped in.  
  
FWOOSHHHH! As house after house went up in flames. MechaJolteon torched each building and then saw that the civilians were escaping by the Rebel troops. MechaJolteon flew over and targeted one of the troops. The trooper turned around. It was Hershey. MechaJolteon raised his arms to fire but waited for almost three minutes then lowered them. "What am I doing?" MechaJolteon asked himself. "Maybe I Can help you with That!" a robotic voice said behind him. MechaJolteon turned around and was immediately punched in the faceplate by MechaSonic. MechaJolteon shook it off and blasted MechaSonic with his hand blasters. MechaSonic evaded the attack and picked up MechaJolteon and threw him back to Robotropolis. "If I go down you go with me" with that MechaJolteon activated a heavy magnet in his chest pulling MechaSonic towards him. He plowed into him as they flew at Robotropolis. SHABOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!! A massive explosion comes up from Robotropolis. "JOLTEON!!!!!!" Hershey screams in horror. "SONIC!!!!" Sally yelled as she started to cry. As the rest of the group stared in astonishment as they saw there to best warriors go up in flames.  
  
Are Jolteon and Sonic Truly Dead? Did Robotnik also go up in flames? To find out Read the next issue of Sonic the Hedgehog  
  



	12. Mecha Madness Part 3

  
Mecha-Madness Part 3  
  
  
"NO!...." Sally and Hershey said sobbing. "Jolteon and Sonic will deeply be missed" Rotor said still in shock. "SONIC CAN'T BE GONE!" Tails yelled.  
  
At the blast site rubble starts to move as an opening forms and Robotnik peers his head out of the opening. "Snivley..." He said "Remind me to put more armor on our ammunitions storage". "Yes, sir" Snivley said. After they got out of the hole Robotnik turned to see A heavily damaged Jolteon. "Well Well Well..." He began "he can sure take a beating. Snively go get me the tool kit down there so we can repair him". Snively nodded as he returned to the hole. "Better get you insi.." Robotnik was interrupted by something tapping his left shoulder four times. "What Snivel..! You!" Just after Robotnik turned to see who it was he saw MechaSonic who very shortly after he interupted punched him in the head. Mecha-Sonic just barely picks up Mecha-Jolteon and fly's him back to the Knothole village.   
  
"Zut Alor! What iz Zat!" Antoine said in suprise. "IT'S SONIC!" Sally said overjoyed. "AND Jolteon!" Hershey said shortly after. As they landed Sally gave Mecha-Sonic a giant hug. "You can hug me all you want after Sal! But I'm pretty damaged so lets get me De-Roboticed" As Mecha-Sonic gets in the Roboticicer as it start to De-Roboticice him. "Sally!" Rotor called. "Yes!" Sally said as she arrived. "Jolteon is Badly beat'n up we better get him De-Roboticiced or soon we won't be able to". Just after Rotor said that Sonic emerged form the Roboticicer "There we go back to normal". "No time to admire yourself now Sonic! Help us load him into the Roboticicer!" Sally said to Sonic. Just then Jolteon speaks "Hurt Friends! Destroyed Families! Burned Homes! Leave me to expire". "You still have one thing to live for" as Hershey held his hand "Me!". Then they loaded him into the Roboticicer. Moments later he emerged with a large burn mark on his left side from when he was hit. "No wonder he was so easy to beat!" Sonic said suprised. "Quickly get him to Dr.Quack!" Sally said as they were picking him up. "  
  
"Ughn...What happened? And why do I have a monster headache?" Jolteon said as he awoke. "Jolteon! you're awake!" Hershey said happily. "You were Roboticied!" Sonic said to him. "I was WHAT?!!" Jolteon replied sharply. "You were shot and captured then Roboticied" Sonic harshly answered. Sally tried to get into the hospital but was being covered by a large unruly mob Shouting "KILL THE ALIEN!". She managed to get in. "What's going on out there?" Jolteon asked. "They want you dead Jolteon" Sally replied. "Why?" he asked. "Let's find out" Sonic said. Sonic and Rotor opened the door as Sally emerged and a hush came over the crowd. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" She asked. "HE KILLED OUR FAMILIES AND DESTROYED OUR HOMES! WE WANT JUSTICE" The mob replied. "Let me tell you how he was captured" Sally began "We were attacked by an army of swatbots and a cruiser shot a hole infront of Sonic and was badly hurt and couldn't run so Jolteon engaged the entire army by himself! He defeated the army but a hidden cruiser hit him in the side as he was about to head home. So if it weren't for him Sonic and I would be the Roboticied ones!". Jolteon emerged from the Hospital being carried by Hershey and Rotar. Then he limped to the door by himself and stood up. "What have I done to you?" He said. "Some of the people here were roboticiced and they did damage then De-Roboticied and you forgave them. Am I so Different?!". "Well" he continued "If your going to kill me! Go ahead!". The crowd paused for a long time and looked at each other and then instead of attacking him, they apologized and cheered him. They all walked up to him and carried him off to have a celebration for him.  
  
Well, things turned out rather well for our hero's. So let's leave it like that and don't forget to read the next Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  



	13. The Master ball

  
The Masterball  
  
Late one night the freedom fighters decide to talk around an open fire. " And the Doctor say's no I want the other orange" Sonic concluded. The group laughed. "Good one Sonic" Jolteon commented. "thanks" Sonic said. "Anyone else?" Sally asked. After a short pause Tails spoke up "Jolteon, what is in that ball that you carry around with you all the time?". "I don't think you wanna hear" Jolteon calmly replied. "Aww come on Jolteon" Sonic said. "Yeah come on Jolteon" the rest of the group said. "Alright! Alright!" Jolteon said aggrivated. "It isn't a very happy story though".  
  
Jolteon started "It starts off about two centuries ago on Pokémopolis. We were much more technologically advanced back then. Our king was a specie called Mew his name was John Mc Ferriwith. Our Queen was Angella Mc Ferriwith of the same specie. After two years of marriage and becoming ruler John and Angella had a son. Our scientists were unable to figure out what he was.". "What do you mean?" Rotor asked. "Sorry, I mean our scientists couldn't figure out what type of Pokémon he was. Our king didn't allow further study of his son he called him Mewtwo and stated that his specie would be named Mewtwo. He was the perfect son. He never disobeyed his parents, he paid attention in class he was an excellent fighter".  
  
"Yeah, yeah we all know what happens he becomes a raving psycho and goes nuts" Sonic commented. "SHUTUP SONIC!!" The rest of the group told Sonic. "continue Jolteon" Sally said. "Thanks" Jolteon said nicely.  
  
"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! He was perfect until it came for his ability test. This is where the Council of Elements finds out what type of pokemon it is. Such as water, rock and so forth I came before the council and was officially conditioned as an electric Pokémon. Anyway, the test for Mewtwo for Psychic ability was what we believe was the end of our former technological and peaceful time. King John went through it and had trouble in it and he was the strongest Pokémon in the universe. Mewtwo went through it without any effort. The biggest mistake of our time was when they called him the strongest Pokémon in the universe. After that he became disobedient, quick tempered and Evil. A month after he passed the Psychic test came Pokémopolis's darkest time. Mewtwo who was now twenty-three. Destroyed four of the twelve Elemental Masters of the council , the masters of ice flight ground and ghost. Most Pokémon raged war on Mewtwo except a few who followed him called Mewtwoists. The Pokémon who decided to attack him were destroyed with ease." Jolteon said as he stoped to have a drink.  
  
"Out of Five trillion Pokémon in a month it was down to two trillion. Mewtwo eventually married Juliana, an alakazam, also a psychic pokémon. After a week she sent an attack on the masters of water fire and electricity, my ancestors. The master of water Flanisha a vaporeon, Tribeleron a flareon and Rodesheron a Jolteon. The three master managed to fend off Julliana's army and killed Juliana. When Mewtwo heard of this he was filled with rage. After killing the master of rock Cobelleron he created a virus that only effected the evolution pokemon. In other words the Jolteon the flareon the Vaporeon and their children the Eevee."  
  
"When word of the virus came any non-infected evolution Pokemon were sealed in a biologically protected dome. We knew eventually Mewtwo would find out about it, so we started to think of was of preserving the children. My Mother was an Advanced Temporal engineer and my father was an Advanced Mechanical engineer. They had me and put all their effort in creating the preservation module that would keep me protected from the virus and keep me preserved till the virus was eradicated."   
  
They placed me in it and sealed it and drilled it thirty feet into the ground. As soon as they collapsed the hole, Mewtwo found the dome. He caused a massive explosion which caused about twenty-nine feet of the ground to be blown away. Mewtwo then searched the rubble for any survivors and destroyed them. Nobody knows how he didn't see the module with me inside."   
  
After this John and Angela finally attacked Mewtwo they knew what they had to do. They performed an attack called explosion. Normally this attack is massive but does little damage to the attacker. John and Angela knew that the attack would do no damage to Mewtwo so they placed all of their energy into the attack. All that was left was a massive crater about three hundred feet wide and one hundred feet deep and an unconscience Mewtwo. A few minutes after Jerad, John's closest friend, the head warden and a pidgeot -a bird pokemon- came to see what happened. When he saw Mewtwo he quickly threw a masterball at Mewtwo finally sealing him in hopefully permanent prison. In the aftermath all Evolution pokemon and Mew were extinct."  
  
"Wow!" Bunnie said. "Twenty years ago they were holding a memorial for all the evolution pokemon in the dome Mewtwo killed. Our newest kind found a glow in a bunch of rubble. This king was a charizard -a fire pokemon- his name was Bryan Thodaran. He moved the rubble to discover the module with me inside perfectly preserved and left as the day I was placed in it. He noticed that there was an eevee inside. He ordered all of the royal scientists to discover how to kill the virus.  
  
Two years later the virus was cured. He finaly opened the Module and adopted me and after the scientists discovered that I had cells from two Jolteons in me, King Bryan called me Jolteon. He decided not to force me to mate with as many females as I could in hopes of replenishing the evolution pokemon race. He decided to do it naturally and let me lead a normal life."   
  
"When I turned Eighteen I was promoted to captain the battlecruiser Omega.". " The ship you crash-landed in" Sally asked. "Yeah" Jolteon replied. "Our first mission was to bring Mewtwo's masterball to the Alpha moon where he would be cast into a black hole, which his masterball is incased in ten feet of diamond permenently sealing him in his prison. But then a black hole came and I think you know the rest of the story. So now I have to protect this ball in hopes that it will be never opened releasing him" Jolteon concluded. "Whoa! Your really the last of your kind?" Tails asked. "Yeah, Tails I am". "Great now we have to protect your butt from being destroyed since your the last of your kind and I was so looking forward to beating the snot out of you!" Sonic complained. "Sonic!!!" Hershey yelled angrily. The rest of the group laughed.   
  
Whoa! What a rough life Jolteon's been thourgh. Hey he's the last of his kind yes but maybe someday Hershey will change that.   
  



	14. Jolteon's Power Strike

  
Jolteon's Power Strike  
  
"Good Morning!" Sonic said drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning Sonic" Rotor replied. "What's happening Rotor?" Sonic asked. "Well, I sent Jolteon to go take a look at a new building Robotnik finished making". "Where is he now?" Sally asked while she walked in. "He should be back any minute now" Rotor said. Almost on cue Jolteon came in "I got it!". Jolteon gave Rotor a black shining rock. "That's what he is mining" Jolteon told him. "I'll start examining it immediately" as Rotor and Jolteon took off to the lab.  
  
A few hours later they gathered everyone up in the meeting room. Rotor and Jolteon entered sad and worried. "What iz zee problem?" asked Antoine. "Well..." Jolteon started "We did tests on the rock I found and well..". "Well what?!" Sonic interrupted. "The rock in liquid form after cooling turns it indestructible and doesn't conduct electricity" Rotor finished. Everyone looked stunned. "What are we going do?" asked bunnie in amassment. "Well the good news is, in it's rock form for some reason it is explosive we don't know why it is but, when we dropped a piece of the rock in a fire by mistake a significant explosion came from the rock" Jolteon told everyone. "So all we gotta do is to set a few bombs, blast 'em and be on our way" Sonic said assuringly. "For once Sonic, your right" Jolteon said. "Here are the teams," Sally started "Sonic and Jolteon will place the bombs, I Hershey and Bunnie will be your back up in case you might need it". "Naaah!, I'll be movin' too fast for them to even see me" Sonic said even more sure of himself.   
  
Two hours later the group reached their destination. "Sally put down here backpack opened it and scanned the inside for the bombs "Here you go guys" She said. "Be back in a flash" Sonic said as he turned around. As they turned the group partially froze at what they saw. A humungous robot with what appeared to be glass covering his body. Sonic turned to Jolteon to signal him to attack. Sonic was puzzled because Jolteon went as white as the fur around his neck. "What's the matter Jolt, you look like you've see a ghost?" asked Sonic. "Son-Son-Sonic..!, that robot is covered in the that rock!!!" Jolteon said scared to death. "WHAT!!??" Sonic said in shear amassment. The robot was nine feet high with medium sized guns on his arm, all silver with a shine from the rock material. "I've coated this robot and my shuttle I'm in now, with the substance I'm mining. I call it "destructonium" in honor of you destruction!" Robotnik said as he came up a hill in his usual shuttle behind the robot. "How thoughtful!" Sonic said sarcastically. Sonic and Jolteon looked at eachother and Sonic said to Robotnik "I don't care what your covered in your going down!!!" Sonic said as he charged at Robotnik's shuttle. "Sonic NO!!!, it's pointless!!" Jolteon yelled to Sonic hoping to stop him. Sonic rammed Robotnik's shuttle and landed a little shaken up and ran back to Jolteon. But during that time Jolteon used his sweeper and scanned the robot. "Does the substance protect against electromagnetic discharges." he asked his sweeper. "Only 11 gigawatts of electromagnetic energy can penetrate the outer surface" the sweeper said back. Sonic and Jolteon ran back to the rest of the group. "Sonic was talking to Sally while Jolteon said nothing. Hershey looked at Jolteon's face which was fixated on Robotnik she also noticed a tear roll down his right cheek which was astonishing because he never did that before. "Jolte..." Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Jolteon who said. "Remember, I need 30 megawatts of electricity to live" Jolteon said.   
  
Jolteon got up and walked to Robotnik and he brought his arms close to his body which started to glow. "HA!HA!HA! do you even think you can destroy my robot with Electricity? It won't do a thing to him!". "Robotnik, does that stuff protect the Robot from large amounts of electromagnetic radiation?" Jolteon asked. " Why do I have to tell you anything?" Robotnik snapped back. "Let's find out" with that Jolteon stood up strait with his arms stretched out and his head up and screamed "E...M...P!!!"   
SFFFWOOSH!!!!!  
with that a massive shockwave flew over the land and covered 2-2.5 miles. Robotnik aware of what just happened jumped out of his shuttle and ran for his life away from it. Sonic, Sally and Tails put their arms up to guard their faces. After the blast Sally also realized what happened and started to rally everyone quickly. "Everyone it's time to go. NOW!!" she said sternly. "WAIT!" Hershey shouted. "What?" asked Sonic. "Where's Jolteon?" she asked. Parts of Robotnik's mine and robot started to explode when Sonic saw Jolteon passed-out on the ground infront of the robot. Without saying anything Sonic dashed off to get Jolteon away from the robot before it exploded. He picked him up and barely got out of there before the robot and mine exploded.   
  
Two hours later in the Knothole Hospital...  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Hershey?. "We'll have to see when Dr.Quack gets back with the test results.   
  
  
And so will you! Read the next installment of Sonic the Hedgehog to find out what will happen to Jolteon.  
  



	15. Aftermath

Last time the freedom fighters had found a very deadly mineral called destructonium (named   
by Robotnik of course)  
This mineral is like diamond and when melted can become impenetrable armor so the freedom   
fighters assembled a strike force consisting of Tails, Sally, Sonic, Hershey and Jolteon to  
take out the mine and destroy the Destructonium. When they arrived at the mine Robotnik   
had managed to mine enough of the mineral to cover one huge robot and his shuttle. Sonic   
tried to attack Robotnik but of course failed but Jolteon discovered that the destructonium   
doesn't conduct electricity but does however allow electro-magnetic Radiation to pass   
through it. So Jolteon generated enough electricity to make an Electro-magnetic pulse   
(a blast that causes any electrical circuit to overload). After the blast the team   
discovered that Jolteon was passed out and possibly badly injured. And now the conclusion.  
  
Aftermath  
  
  
"Where is HE?!!" Hershey said as she held Jolteon's hand. "He's looking over the   
x-ray's he'll be back soon. So stay calm" Sally said to Hershey hoping to calm her.   
  
A few minutes pass, then a nurse comes in. "What's the matter with Jolteon?" Sonic  
asked immediately. "He want's to talk with all of you in his office" the nurse said.   
Hershey Sally Sonic Bunnie Tails and Rotor gather into Dr. Quack's office. Immediately   
Hershey kneels infront of Dr.Quack's desk. "Is Jolteon going to be all right Doctor?"   
Hershey quickly asked. Dr. Quack got up and walked over to the X-ray's he was studying of   
Jolteon. "There are a few things we can't figure out" Dr. Quack said. "What are they?"   
Tail's asked the doctor. "Well..." Dr. Quack started. " One, He doesn't have blood he has   
some form of what we believe is electrolyte flowing through his body and we don't know on  
how he lives by this. Two, he has no heart but he does have a light that pulsates that   
pushes the "electrolyte" through his body. Three, there is something that seems to be   
"smothering" the light". "What are the things smothering Jolteon's light?" Sonic asked.   
Dr. Quack started to explain "Well we believe i..". "NEVERMIND WHAT IT IS! HOW DO WE HELP   
JOLTEON?!!" Hershey angrily shouted to the Doctor. "Well we have one procedure" Dr. Quack  
started. "We open up Jolteon and we use a titanium rod to keep the two...things from   
crushing his "light"". "Do it!!!" Hershey sharply snapped. "Unfortunately we can't" Dr.   
Quack said unhappily. Hershey garbed Dr. Quack's lab coat and pulled him towards her.   
"WHY?!!". "Jolteon's "electrolyte" has a strange substance we can't find so we can't hook   
him up to some extra electrolyte when it is finished. Also because he has lost some much   
pressure throughout his body by the time we get in there he will have practically no   
electrolyte to live". So what are you saying Doctor??" Hershey asked in a worried tone.   
"I'm sorry but we can't help Jolteon" Dr.Quack said unhappily. "Yes you can! You just said   
there was a way to HELP him!" Hershey snapped back. "It's just to dangerous" Dr Quack   
replied. "Now calm down Hershey" Sally said in a comforting tone. "NO!! I won't calm down!".  
"All those times when we were in trouble who was there to help us in any way? Jolteon!   
He risked his life more times to protect you and Sonic both, Sally!!". "You heard what   
the Doctor said Hersh he can't help him and we know your angry.."Sonic tried to calm down   
Hershey. "Angry!!? Of course I'm angry! All those times he helped us when we were down and   
the second he needs help no one will do anything! What kind of friends are you?!!!" Hershey  
said as she stormed back to Jolteon's room.   
  
A few hours later...  
"Come on Hershey we have to take you home. Visiting hours are over" Sally said  
as she lifted Hershey up. "But this might be the last time I see him" Hershey said crying.  
"No more dashing off to save everyone (sob) No more electrical blasts...". "Wait a minute!"  
Hershey yelled. "What?" Sally asked.   
(Flashback)   
  
"Jolte..." Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Jolteon who   
said "Remember I need 30 Megawatts of electricity to live" Jolteon said. (End Flashback)  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!" Hershey shouted. "Got what?" Rotor asked. "No time to explain. But  
Rotor!! I need you to boost up the calipers energy so that it can send at least 30   
megawatts of electricity through them." Hershey asked Rotor. "What do..." Rotor started.   
"No time just do IT!!!" Hershey said.  
  
Thirty minutes later. "I did it!, it's alittle crude but it will give out 30   
megawatts of electricity. And I made these gloves so u could handle it. But what ar..."Rotor  
was interrupted but Hershey. "He's Fading just give them to me!!". Hershey took the   
calipers and placed some gel on Jolteon then yelled "CLEAR!!!".   
SHAKOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
The entire room was engulfed in a blinding light as the electricity hit Jolteon he didn't   
even flinch. After the steam cleared Jolteon wasn't moving and all the monitoring devices  
were unhooked just in case of feedback. They looked at Jolteon who had small blue bolts   
of electricity crawling all over him. A few short minutes after the electricity seemed to  
penetrate him they reattached the monitors back on to him which showed that his vital   
signs have become.....Stable. "YOU DID IT HERSHEY!!!" Sonic yelled. "How did you know it   
would work?" Sally asked in a happy tone. "I just remembered what he said before this   
happened that he needed thirty megawatts of electricity to live" Hershey said in relief.   
"We have to take a look at this!" Dr. Quack said in an astonished tone.   
  
An hour later. The doctor came back with Jolteon on a gurney. "Well what did your   
test prove?" Rotor asked. "The bags that I told you about have seemed to stop crushing the   
light and have started to move back to there original places. And the light has become more  
brighter and bigger also to large beams of electricity have started to keep the bags in   
place and also pump electricity in them at the same time. I say he'd be back to normal   
in a day and a half." Dr. Quack concluded. "YESS!!" the rest of the group shouted.   
  
Two days later. "UNNNGHHH..." Jolteon groaned as he raised his head and shoke it   
slightly. "I got a splitting headache ungh!". He looked down at his chest to see Hershey   
resting her head beside his chest. He smiled and started to stroke her head. "Huh?" Hershey  
said as she awoke and looked at Jolteon to see him looking at her and smiling. "Jolteon   
your awake!!" She said. "Yes, and I bet I'm awake because of you. I love you Hershey.  
" Jolteon said happily. "And I love you too Jolteon" Hershey replied happily. The two   
brought their faces together and kissed eachother and held eachother tight.  
  
Hooray!!! It looked that it was the end for Jolteon until his wonderful girlfriend saved   
his life so lets let our heroes rest......   
  
  
.....For a while.  
  



	16. Venteta

  
Vendeta.  
  
Written by: Sean O'Raw  
  
©2000 Green Hat studios (My studios that is)  
  
  
  
"Oh, Where is she?" Jolteon impatiently said as he paced back and forth. "Calm   
Jolteon she'll be alright. Sheesh take a downer." said the blue hedgehog who was annoyed  
at Jolteon's constant pacing. "How can I take a downer when Hershey is out there with that  
squadron of hers on a raid mission and I'm here scared to-"  
  
"UNGH!" cried one a cats interupting Jolteon as it fell into the doorway. "Captain   
Medow!" Cried Sally as she rushed to help the fallen captain. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jolteon   
asked extremly worried. "Ambushed..(pant)...didn't see it..(pant)..coming...(pant)..only   
four made it back. " The captain barely said as he crashed to the floor. "WE'VE GOTTA GET   
HIM TOA HOSPITAL QUICK!" Sally announced as she and Rotar carried the fallen cat to the   
hospital.Jolteon and Sonic dashed off to the hospital to see the other survivors that made   
it back.   
  
  
"WHERE ARE THE SOILDERS FROM THE LAST ATTACK BEING TREATED?!" Jolteon yelled to the  
desk clerk. "Room 115." The clerk said to Jolteon a bit startled. Moments later Jolteon and   
Sonic ran into the room and met Sally and Rotar who were already there. Sally looked at   
Jolteon with a look of saddness and shook her head. Jolteon's eyes then went from their   
usual night black to an evil blood red colour for a breif time. At the same time Jolteon   
fists and teeth clinched as he dashed out of the room screaming out "ROBOTNIK!!!!!". "Don't   
worry Sal I'll get'em." Sonic calmly said as he sped after Jolteon.  
  
Moments later on the edge of the mobian forest Sonic managed to get tackle Jolteon   
to the ground. "JOLTEON CALM DOWN!" He yelled to the enraged yellow pokemon. "NO! I WILL NOT  
CALM DOWN!" Jolteon yelled, "ROBOTNIK ATTACKED THE ONE WOMAN I EVER LOVED AND FOR THAT HE   
WILL PAY! WITH HIS LIFE!".  
"But this is stupid! You'll probably get yourself roboticed again."  
  
"*sigh* IF YOUR GOING TO GO GET ROBOTNIK! I'm going to help you." said Sonic  
"WHAT?!" Jolteon exclaimed in disbelief.   
"Your going to need SOME help in this so, I'm gonna help you."   
"Thanks Sonic. But when the time comes I get Robotnik."  
"Deal." Sonic said as he shook Jolteon's hand. Then the two blasted off towards Robotropolis.  
  
After an hour of searching the entire city Sonic and Jolteon rendevous back on the   
outskirts of Robotropolis near a beaten up building. "We've searched everywhere." Sonic   
unhappily said. "No, Not everywhere." Jolteon said with a sigh as they both turned to the  
metallic egg-like protrusion in the center of Robotropolis, Robotnik's command center.   
"Well I guess it's time to-" Jolteon was interupted by a groan coming from the tatered   
building behind them. As they turned they saw one cat who was badly hurt.   
  
"COULD IT BE?" Jolteon yelled out as he ran towards the injured soldier. It was just  
another freedom fighter soldier. As Sonic tended to the beaten soldier Jolteon surveyed the   
rest of the building to find three more soldiers. When he looked in one last room a light   
was shining on a body laying down on ruble. As Jolteon came closer to the body his eyes   
widened with fear. He kneeled by the broken body of his loved one, Hershey who was not   
moving. "hershey....Hershey, no......NOOOO!" Jolteon cried in anger and sorrow. Sonic then   
rushed in to see what Jolteon was screaming about. Then he saw the beaten body of Hershey   
laying in his arms.   
  
After Jolteon carried Hershey to the hospital and Sonic the other three soldiers the  
doctors began to work on Hershey. Sally and Sonic walked into the waiting room and were a   
bit stunned to see Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor. "Where's Jolteon?" Sally inquired.  
"He said that he went out to get some fresh air and to clear his head, that was about twenty  
minutes ago. "I know where he is." Sonic said with greef.   
  
Robotnik was sleeping peacefully in his room but all was not peacefull, outside a   
vicious thunder storm raged on. Just then a loud, Klang was heard at the foot of Robotnik's  
bed. Robotnik then quickly woke up to see........nothing. "What is going on here?" He asked  
himself as he surveyed the room. Just then a briliant flash of lighting lit up the sky and  
Robotnik's room, when it did Jolteon also appeared at the foot of Robotnik's bed giving   
Robotnik an evil relentless stare.   
  
Find out what happens in the chilling next installment of Sonic the Hedgehog.   



	17. Venteda Part 2

Well here is the exciting conclusion to Vendeta. I hope you have read the last one. Oh and  
it took me a while to write this so I think a few seconds out of your life to write a little  
review would be spectacular.]  
  
Vendeta  
Part 2  
  
  
"YOU?!" Robotnik exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!". "I came for you Robotnik."   
Jolteon said calmly as he moved closer to Robotnik's bed with his Pulse canon pointing at him.  
Quickly Robotnik dives to his left to hit the alarm button on his intercom. Jolteon fires his  
cannon at the intercom destroying it but Robotnik's hand was out of the way luckily.   
  
"Now, Now, Now we can't have you doing that. I'm just trying to have a friendly   
conversation and you don't need to hit the alarm." Jolteon calmly said as he stood beside   
Robotnik on the Right side of his bed. "Now, come on, OUT OF THE BED!!!" Jolteon yell's as   
he pulls Robotnik out of the bed with his pulse cannon pointing at his back. "Now, LOOK AT   
THE WINDOW, NOW!!!!!" Jolteon yells again as he pushes Robotnik to his window."I am!"   
Robotnik snapps back.  
  
Outside a storm is brewing as rain pours down on the city. All the grey buildings   
seem to give it a very depressing and lonly feeling. Papers and other litter cover the roads  
and side walks, as an adult woman and her little child sit on the corner. These two little   
rabbits hold eachother closly trying to keep warm as the thin cloaks they are wearing do nothing.  
The little girl is asleep in her mother's arms as she fights to keep her little child warm.  
  
"See that. See what you have reduced this once beautiful city too." Jolteon said to  
Robotnik. "Now look here comes a few of you swat bots. Let's see what they do to those two."  
  
The two swatbots walk up to the two rabbits and push them over. The two get up and  
start to walk away from the swatbots, completly drenced and exausted.   
  
"Hmm. Nice way to treat your people eh Robotnik?" Jolteon said in Robotnik's ear.   
  
"What is this suppposed to mean? Why are you here?" Robotnik demanded.  
  
"Why am I here?" Jolteon asked." Because YOU KILLED HERSHEY!!! THAT'S WHY!!" Jolteon  
yelled at Robotnik as he dug the pulse cannon into robonik's back even further.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Robotnik replied.   
  
"Really?" Jolteon asked. "You sent a squadron of swatbots and killed the entire   
regiment that Hershey was in. Now I am here to return the favor."  
  
"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Robotnik asked in a sarcastic tone. "If you do  
the sensor that is attached to my heart will go off and you won't be able to breath with so  
many swatbot's surrounding you." Robotnik said slyly.  
  
"Oh who said that I wanted to leave?" Jolteon said with a smile. "Survival belt."  
Jolteon said slyly. The belt beeped twice to indicate it heard Jolteon. With a short pause  
Jolteon said to his belt, " initiate self-detonation. Code, Jolteon alpha 1,1,7,6,3,4,4,tango.  
Ten minute.". The belt beeped twice again as a bright red light turned on on the buckle of the  
belt. "Now in ten minutes a large piece of this tower goes with us." Jolteon said smiling.  
  
"So what are you going to do for ten minutes?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Oh I don't-" Jolteon was cut off in mid sentance as his radio engaged and Sally's  
voice came on. "Jolteon, Jolteon can you hear me? Jolteon!!. Alright if you won't talk then   
just listen. Hershey is ALIVE and she is going to recover." She said as Jolteon's eyes widened  
and he reached up and pressed a button on his visor without moving the pulse cannon that was  
jammed into Robonik's back.   
  
"Is this some sort of trick?" Jolteon asked. "Thank God, no this isn't a trick. Here,  
let her tell you." Sally said as a long pause followed her and a young familiar voice came on,  
"Jolteon? Jolteon where are you? It's me Hershey." She said in a frightened tone. "My God!   
Your ALIVE!!". "Yeah. Where are you?" Hershey asked. "He's here with me in the capital tower  
with his pulse cannon dug into my back and his survival belt on self detonation." Robotnik cut in.  
"Your WHAT??!!" Hershey demanded.  
  
Just then Jolteon reached up and turned off his visor and steped slowly back away from  
Robotnik and towards the window. "Well, well, well. Now you have a problem." Robotnik said with  
a smile. "Now you have something to live for but now you can't get out alive."   
  
"Survival belt disengage self detonation. Code, alpha 1,7,7,7,3,9,8,7,0 Delta." Jolteon  
said as the belt beeped twice and the red light turned off. "No. I don't mean that. I mean   
you can't get out of the vent without getting caught." Robotnik happily said. "Oh really?"   
Jolteon asked as he turned a dial on his cannon and pointed it at the window and fired. A purple  
blast came from the cannon as a gaping hole in the wall appeared after the dust from the blast  
settled. Jolteon then picked up a back pack from the foot board of Robotnik's bed and put it  
on. "You were saying?"   
  
"I hope you are going to pay for that." Robotnik said. Jolteon shook his head and took  
a running dash at the hole and jumped out pulling on a cord which released two black wings   
which slowly glided him out of Robotropolis.   
  
A few hours later.   
  
"HERSHEY!!!!!!" Jolteon yelled as he ran to the room the Hershey was staying in.  
He ran up to her and held her tight. "Don't scare me like that!" Hershey snapped as a tear  
escaped her eye, as she was extremly happy to see him. "So Jolteon what were you doing?"   
Sonic asked as he was also really happy to see him. "Oh.....Nothing." Jolteon said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ha, Ha. Did you find the joke at the end funny?..........Na me neither. I hope you are becoming  
a fan of these because now all there is left to do is begin the Sonic Adventure Tie in with my  
character, Jolten. Now it's also your turn. Tell me what you thought of it and give me ideas  
as to what I should change in the S.A. tie in.] 


	18. City Of The Overlanders

[If you want to know how the freedom fighters got to the city I suggest you read the Sonic   
comic book entitled, If Wishes were Acorns. If you didn't well then that's ok cause they   
didn't bother to explain how they got there in the game.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic Adventure   
tie in  
  
The City of the   
Over-Landers  
  
  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Jolteon exclaimed. "I know it's amazing how it has   
sunlight in here!" Sonic said stunned. "It is a beautiful city though" Hershey commented.  
"Yeah, sorta like what mobotroplis was like" Bunnie said. "Maybe we should stop gawking   
and lets go have a look for ourselves" Sally stated anxiously. "Yeah maybe there's a chilly   
dog stand down there, I'm starved" Sonic said as he rubbed his belly. "Typically Sonic   
always thinking with his stomach" Jolteon said. "And WHAT is wrong with that?'' Sonic said   
to Jolteon angrily. "Alright you two knock it off!" Sally said to Jolteon and Sonic to   
calm them down.  
  
Sonic, Jolteon, Sally, Hershey, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails and Nate walk down the   
center of the road looking around. "Wow these things are even bigger up close!" Tails said   
overwhelmed. "Everyone, ah.. I hate to interrupt your sight seeing but, why are all these  
people staring at us?" Jolteon asked returning the looks that all the people we giving   
him. Suddenly four police cars block both sides of the road. "Halt! YOU WILL CEASE AND   
SURRENDER TO US NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" the head officer Demanded. "Not the warm welcome  
we were expecting" Nate sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Well Sonic it looks like we are going to teach these officers a lesson" Jolteon   
said to sonic as he looked at him with a smile. "NO! WAIT! STOP!" Nate shouted our as he   
ran towards the head officer. "Nate, Nate is that you?" the officer said. "Hey, it is you!   
At ease officers I know this guy" the officer said as he waved his hand at the other   
officers. "What are you doing back here? And what is with all of these pets?" Asked the   
officer looking strangely at the rest of the group. "Firstly, let me assure you they are  
not pets. And I will let Princess Sally explain why we are here" As Nate steps to the  
right  
  
"Thank you Nate" Sally said. "She can Talk!" the officers said astonished. "Yes,   
ever since I was eight months old, but that is not why we are here. You see there is a   
threat to your city that we came to warn you about" Sally said as she continued talking to  
the head officer. "I don't care who they are, I don't trust that weird looking yellow mutt"  
The officer said with a sly look in his eye. "A yellow what?!" Jolteon asked as he reached  
for his gun. FWAPP!!! Hershey slaps Jolteon's hand as he reaches for his gun "Behave  
yourself Jolty!" she commanded. "But you heard what he called me" he said as he stared at   
the officer.   
  
In a nearby hotel. "Welcome to station square ho.....tel?" the main clerk greeted   
confused. "Thanks bud, Oh and could you send up some chilly dogs up to the executive   
suite?"   
  
During that evening. While all of the group are sleeping in their bed's, a midnight  
cleaning lady appears in the room and starts to clean the room. As she cleans up the room  
she also gathers their laundry. "That's everyone's stuff, OOPS I can't forget about this   
belt" she says as she exits the room carrying the Jolteon's belt.   
  
Downstairs in the laundry room. "I can't put this belt in the washing machine. But   
its metal so maybe I can shine it for the gentleman" she says as she starts to shine Jolteon  
's survival belt. As she is busy shining Jolteon's belt she accidentally hits a button which  
opens a panel and a small purple and white ball comes out. She takes the ball and studies   
it. "Hey what is this small button on the ball for?" she askes as she presses the button   
cautiously. Instantly the ball expands to twice it's size. Startled, she accidentally drops  
the ball which causes the ball to open. Suddenly a bright light flashes from the ball as a  
tall figure stands infront of the woman. Scared she askes. "Who...Who are you?". "Ah   
greetings and thank you for releasing me from that dreadful prison I was in. And to show   
some thanks I will spare your life. For now." Mewtwo says as he then disappears from the   
room.   
  
The next morning Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Tails Nate, Hershey and Antoine all walk out  
of the room. Jolteon tells the others "keep going I'll be down in a minute. The cleaning   
lady wanted to tell me something". "Okay, but don't be to long" Sonic yelled back.   
"Ummm....... Mr. Jolteon last night something happened" She began. "Go on" Jolteon said.   
"Last night when I was shining your belt I accidentally hit a small button that opened up   
an a small ball came out" she said shyly. "A small ball?" Jolteon said in a slightly worried  
voice. "Yes, and when I press the button on the ball it grew, it startled me and I dropped   
it" she said even more shyly. "Please don't tell me it opened" Jolteon stuttered in a   
really worried tone. "Yes" she said in an afraid tone. "Oh NO!" Jolteon exclaimed as he   
dashed down the stairs.   
  
"Jolteon! Well it's about time!" Sonic said impatiently. "NOT NOW SONIC!" Jolteon   
snapped. "Something happened and I need to go on my own and Hershey come here!" he quickly   
said. "HERE take this!" Jolteon snapped as he gives Hershey his Pulse cannon and holster.   
"What do I need this for?" Hershey asked. "Something happened and I want you to have that   
with you" Jolteon quickly said as he backed up. Then Jolteon turns around an gets down on   
all fours "AGILITY FACTOR SIX!!" Jolteon yells as he blasted off at a blinding speed.   
  
Sonic looked at Tails and shrugged with a puzzled look on his face. Just soon after  
a well dressed man came in and introduced himself "I am Mayor Bullyan. Follow me please   
and I will take you on a tour of our fair city."  
  
The group and the mayor got on to a large vehicle. "This is the ELERAIL..." He said.  
"...it is part of our rapid transit system. Now Princess Sally I have to say we detect no   
threat to our city so I'm sorry if this annoy's you but I believe that the search for this   
Robotnik fellow is just another wild goose chase." the mayor kindly said. Sorry to get off   
topic but we have arrived at a station. If any of you wish to go exploring on your own, now  
is your chance. "I think Tail's and me will go on our own" Sonic said annoyed as him Tails   
and Hershey left the Elerail. "Hey! Wait a minute, Hershey where are you going?" Sally asked  
. "I was trained as a scout so I am going to do some scouting to see if I can find Robotnik.  
" Hershey told her. "OK.." Sally agreed. "Mayor Bullyani the rest of us would love to   
continue the tour" Sally graciously said.   
  
Elsewhere..... "nuts to this walking I'm going back to get the tornado. Might as well   
start my experiment while I'm at it." With that Tails walked back to the mountain's entrance.   
  
Will Jolteon be able to Re-capture Mewtwo? And will the rest of the group be able to stop   
Robotnik? Find out next story of Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
  
[This will be the last Sonic one I will do till the end of January so I can continue my Original  
Story, Alpha Sword. I know it's a shameless plug. I appologize to my loyal fans. ^_^.  
Anyway since you read it, I would be eternaly greatfull if you could review this and tell me  
what you liked and didn't like about it so Imay improve my others. If you wanna talk to me  
I am on yahoo chat as Jolteon997. I'm usually in a pokemon chat room.]  



	19. The Calm Before the Storm.

[Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long in writing a story. My most sincere apologies. But  
it did give me time to increase my power in writing and gain some new Ideas. Well here's my  
newest story. Oh and by the way, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine and basicly all of the  
Sonic characters are not mine. They are licened to Archie comics. Oh and also all pokemon  
characters are not my own. They are property of Nintendo and Gamefreaks. Finally now  
I can get to the story. Enjoy.]  
  
  
Sonic Adventure  
  
The Calm Before the Storm.  
  
  
  
Jolteon slowly stepped into the Station square hotel depressed and dragging his   
head. He decided that he might as well get something eat before he continues his searc for   
Mewtwo. He stepped into an elevator, the doors closing behind him. Slowly the elevator   
reached it's destination and stopped at the top floor, the resturant. He stepped off the   
elevator and was greeted by Hershey who had just finished her meal.  
  
"Hi Jolteon." She said as she hugged the yellow pokémon. "What's the matter?" She asked,   
noticing that something was troubling him.  
  
"Just have alot on my mind." He returned, his voice barely existant.  
  
"Maybe getting something to eat will cheer you up?" Hershey suggested as she led Jolteon   
to the main dinning area.  
  
Jolteon turned pure white as they both stepped around the corner. He put his arm around   
Hershey's chest and pushed her back against the wall. They both hid behind it as Jolteon   
peered out from the corner.  
  
In the center of the dinning area, Robotnik stood talking to a strange lifeform.  
  
It was six feet tall with thin arms. It's legs were huge, thick and crimson in   
colour. It's body was smokey white in colour with a crimson chest. His head was not rounded   
and had two small projections growing out of it that looked like horns. It's arms were   
crossed over it's slightly muscular chest and an angry expression on it's face.  
  
"What's going o-" Hershey was cut off as Jolteon covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh. It's Mewtwo and Robotnik." Jolteon whispered as he turned his head around the   
corner to see what the two were discussing. He turned on his visor and microphone.  
  
"-nd if you lay the mines, I'll give you someting that will regenerate you   
instantly." Robotnik reported to Mewtwo.  
  
"Where do you want them?" Mewtwo inquired.  
  
Robotnik handed Mewtwo a map with various markings on it. Mewtwo looked over the map   
but threw it in the garbage afterward.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robotnik questioned.  
  
"I memorized it. My memory is beyond compare." Mewtwo arogantly stated.  
  
"Well you better remember." Robotnik warned.  
  
"Cause once I have station square, you will have all your strength back." Robotnik   
laughed as he left the resturant, via his shuttled parked outside a window. Mewtwo also   
laughed as he disappeard.  
  
After a short pause Jolteon ran to the trash can taking the map. Hershey ran out to   
him and gazed down at the map.  
  
"Hershey-" Jolteon started. "I need you to take this map and go around dismantiling   
these mines." Jolteon handing the mapped over to Hershey.  
  
"...Okay. But what are you going to do?" She returned, staring at the map.  
  
"I'm....going to find a way to defeat Mewtwo." He heroically replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hershey snapped back, staring up at mewtwo, her mouth a jar.  
  
"I don't know yet but I'll find a way." He sighed. "Well, you had better get   
started" He stated as he walked Hershey to the door slowly.  
  
".......Okay." she said, pressing the elevator button. The doors slowly opened as   
she turend to Jolteon, laying a gentle kiss on Jolteon's left cheek.  
  
"...You too." He replied, smiling to her.   
  
Slowly the doors closed, sending Hershey on her way.  
  
Jolteon sighed as he walked back to the main dinning area. "There has to be some   
way, some way I can defeat him. King John and the queen did it, so it CAN be done. There is   
no way I will let Mewtwo infect this world and destroy it's beauty. I have worked too hard   
to see it crumble beneathe me. Mewtwo WILL not win. I WILL!...even if I have to sarcrifice   
my life in order to do it."  
  
Suddenly in an ill lit portion of the dinning area, Jolteon heard clapping. He   
turned around to see nothing. Slowly out of the darkness, two blue glowing objects in the   
shape of small triangles appeared. From out of the darkness appeared....Mewtwo clapping and   
smiling, devilishly.  
  
"...mewtwo..." Jolteon gasped.  
  
"Yes it is I!" Mewtwo started. "Oh and wonderful speech, dog. Wonderful speech." He   
commented, sarcastically. "Too bad it was in vain though."  
  
"W-why?" Jolteon hesitantly asked.  
  
"Because you are not going to GET a chance to defeat me. You are going to   
die...today." Mewtwo smiled as he threatened.  
  
"I...I'll have you know I am the last of the evolution pokemon!" Jolteon stuttered   
back.  
  
"Good than I can finnaly eradicate you horrid pestalance." Mewtwo triumphantly   
statted, stepping closer to Joltoen.  
  
"I-I'll have you also know that the planet you are on is far far away from   
pokémopolis. There is no way you can conquer it!" Jolteon heroically stated.  
  
"So?." Mewtwo asked. "This one will do just nice." Mewtwo said back as he looked   
over the room.  
  
"I WILL FIGHT YOU TO PROTECT THIS WORLD FROM YOU!!" Jolteon yelled back to Mewtwo,   
taking a defensive pose.  
  
"Oh please." returned as his eyes began to glow. he raised his left hand and lowered  
it quickly toward Jolteon. Jolteon then was thrown back towards a wall, crashing into it,   
back first. He groaned as he fell to the ground. He stood up on his feet and maintained his   
defence pose. Mewtwo once again lifted his hand again and threw it down again. Jolteon was   
thrown forwards and his face and front of his body struck the wall. The ground slightly   
shook that time as Jolteon hit the wall. Mewtwo continued to throw Jolteon three more times,   
each one more powerfull than the last. Jolteon's battered body begand to show signs of defeat  
as electrolite bagan to trickle from his nose and mouth. Jolteon slowly staggered to his   
feet barely remaining standing. He looked at Mewtwo with his only unbruised eye. Mewtwo   
stood still, smiling with his arm streached along his head. His eyes were glowing as were   
three chairs floating abouve his hands. Mewtwo then threw his hands forward as the chairs   
darted towards Jolteon.  
  
"HAVE A SEAT!" Mewtwo commanded.   
  
Each chair crashed into jolteon's body, throwing him back against a wall. With the   
sound ofMewtwo's laughter filling the room. Jolteon once again got to his feet. He slowly   
stepped forward dragging his dislocated leg begind him. He growled at Mewtwo, showing he   
would still fight.  
  
"Well I admire your persistance but..." Mewtwo confidently said as he reached his   
hand towards a table. The table lifted off the ground and hovered over to above Mewtwo.  
  
"Well since I admire you, you earned a free lunch in this resturant. So....Jolteon   
TABLE FOR ONE!!!" He yelled as his arms were thrown towards Jolteon. The table was sent   
flying towards Jolteon striking him and pinning him up against a nearby wall. The table fell  
off of him, revealing his battered body as it slowly fell to the ground.   
  
Jolteon moaned as he tried to lift himself with his arms. A few moments after he   
lifted his body he collapsed on the ground unconsious.  
  
"THere. That takes care of him." Mewtwo victoriously commented, dusting himself off.  
"Now to finish off the last of it's kind...wait. I have a better idea. Once I take over this  
world I'll enslave Jolteon since he obviously hates me. It will be an excellent   
punishment." Mewtwo said to himself as he began to leave. "See you soon, slave." He   
commented as he disapeared.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby, Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, Nate and Mayor Bullyan entered.   
  
"After that tour I bet your all hungry. This place has the best food in town."   
Mayor Bullyan said leading the group into the elevator.  
  
The doors shut behind them as they assended to the resturant. The doors opend as   
Mayor Bullyan bragged more about the resturant. They turned the corner and stopped dead in   
their tracks, marveling at what they saw.  
  
The air was thick with dust as the floor was covered in debris. The walls were   
covered in round impressions. Laying atop a shattered table and other ruble, they saw   
Jolteon unconsious.  
  
"JOLTEON!!" Sally screamed as she and the group ran to aid their friend.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor." Mayor Bullyan yelled as he dashed back towards the elevator.  
  
After an two hours of screaming and snapping in thier room, the doctor finally   
emerged to talk to the group.  
  
"Well I've completed my examination. He had a dislocated shoulder and leg, which I   
popped back in place. A black eye and a bleeding nose. Amazingly that is it." The doctor   
concluded a bit unsure of himself.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bunnie exclaimed.  
  
"It's a merical of nature how he is even alive right now. Especially after the   
beating he took." The doctor told them, surprised just as much as they were. "Well you can   
go talk to him now."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Sally said as she smilied.  
  
The group slowly stepped into the room to see Jolteon on the bed. Two bandages were   
covering a small gash on his lip and arm.  
  
"Hey Jolteon. How ya' doin'?" Bunnie asked.  
  
"A little banged up but I'm okay." He replied rolling his left shoulder.  
  
"What happened to you?" Rotor asked.  
  
"......He's free." Jolteon replied as he held his head low.  
  
"Who iz free?" Antoine inquired.  
  
"...Mewtwo. He's free." Jolteon quietly told them.  
  
The entire group gasped upon hearing the information.  
  
"How'd he get out?" Bunnie questioned.  
  
After a short pause Jolteon told the group the entire story in explicid detail.  
  
"Wow." Sally said in dismay. "So what are we going to do."  
  
"Nothing. Mewtwo is my problem and I'll deal with him." He quietly said as he stood   
up from the beed, streaching his body.  
  
"What do you mean it's your problem?" Sally snapped back. "That thing could have   
killed you!!"   
  
"Well HE DIDN'T!" Jolteon scorned. "Which I will take advantage of and I'm not   
going to sacrifice any of you in my quest to defeat him."  
  
"But that fat round moster is real dangerous. You might need help." Bunnie pleaded.  
  
"Thanks for the conscer..." Jolteon stopped and turned around to Bunnie with a   
puzzled look on his face. "Fat round monster?"   
  
"Oui, Zere are imprints of it, all over zee walls." Antion replied.   
  
"I was thrown...I wanna she these imprints." Jolteon told them.  
  
The group went back up to the resturant and crossed over the bright yellow police   
tape. They looked aroudn the shattered room and the police siffting through the rubble. The   
group walked over to one of the imprints in the wall.  
  
It was deep large and dound. THe lining of the indentation was covered in obscure   
randomly shapped plates. The sides of the indentaion had thick small which look liked   
apendedges. Two small thick, leg like apendages protruded from the bottom of the indentation.  
  
"....a golem?" Joltoen gasped as he looked over the hole.  
  
"A what?" Rotor asked.  
  
"It's a rock like lifeform. It is one of the strongest defence wise pokémon around."  
Jolteon told them.  
  
"But how did it get here?" Rotor asked again.  
  
"I...I don't know." Jolteon pondered.  
  
"Could Mewtwo have made this?" Sally inquired.  
  
"Mewtwo wouldn't waste his time doing this." Jolteon replied.  
  
"Well this is very strange indeed." Nate said as the group peered into the dark   
indentation.  
  
  
  
  
[Why is the mysterious Golem imprinted on the wall? How will Jolteon overcome   
Mewtwo? Will Hershey be able to destroy all the mines in time? Find out on the next   
instalment of Sonic Adventure!]  
  
© Greenhat Studios 3/31/2001 


End file.
